Lies
by VermillionSilver
Summary: I hate you. You hate me. So maybe that's the reason why I can't stop thinking about you. AU Konosetsu


_A./N. : A rabid plot bunny attacked me while I was re-reading one of my favorite fics. Then a __**good**__ friend of mine found out that there was a plot bunny running amok in my room and all too happily helped the said bunny in beating me up. And two energetic, hyperactive "things" against a tired and mentally stressed student isn't very fair at all. Obviously they won... and so I pulled another set of "all-nighter crammings" -which procrastinators like yours truly are very much experienced at- to atleast finish the first chappy because I decided that I wanted to give my fellow konosetsu fans this as a Red Day/Valentines Gift of sorts. I finished the chappy a day before the 14 but problem was, I couldn't use the computer... Please forgive me for the... umm... 6-day late gift? OTL Well then. Hope you enjoy~_

**Disclaimer: I very very much sadly don't own Negima!**

_A year ago... Mahora Academy..._

Dark brown eyes stared wistfully at the clear sky as a fourteen year old Sakurazaki Setsuna wondered for the umpteenth time, what it would feel like to be able to be able to soar up and feel the cool wind beating against your body, watching the normally large buildings turn the same size of ants. _Birds are terribly fortunate_... the girl sighs and shifts her position a bit to avoid losing her balance on the tree branch she was lying on, several meters above the ground.

Using her arms as pillows, she closed her eyes and sighs again-this time in contentment. The warm temperature and quiet environment was gently lulling her to sleepiness which was fine, since lunch break was still ongoing. She probably had about twenty more minutes of free time before classes resumed and that was enough for a short nap.

The dark-haired girl smiled. Such rare times of peace in her life...

...was promptly destroyed by a familiar mocking voice, floating up her ears.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Four-eyes? Turning into a monkey now, aren't we?"

Setsuna would have slapped her forehead if only she wasn't lying on her arms right now. And wearing glasses. Of all the times she could have chosen from, of course the cheerleader would have picked this moment to irritate her.

Growling inwardly, she briefly wondered if she just ignored those words, would the other leave her alone?

Of course not.

"Tsk tsk Sakurazaki-san. Your imitation's all wrong. If I remember correctly, monkeys are quite the noisy bunch. Why so silent then?"

"Ever occured to you that the person you're talking to is trying to sleep?" Setsuna shot at her.

"But she obviously isn't sleeping, seeing that the monkey replied. Or perhaps you're trying to be a bird this time?" With that said, the brunette smirked as Setsuna's growl grew audible.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are an annoying spoiled brat?" She asked as she sat up and sent a glare-which normally could make others stiffen with fear- down to the girl.

However, the girl met her gaze head-on. "No. I believe you're the first one to tell me that, Sakurazaki-san."

Setsuna leaped down from the branch and landed lightly in front of the smirking girl. "Well atleast you do now know that you are an annoying. Spoiled. Brat. Konoe Konoka-san." she spat out.

"Atleast I'm not some idiotic emo freak that barely has any friends, Sakurazaki-san." Konoka spitefully retorted, knowing that Setsuna did like to keep to herself, therefore only having a handful of friends.

"Try saying that one more time, Konoe-san," Setsuna's voice grew serious as her glasses flashed against the sunlight,"And those words might be your last."

"Oh really now?" The cheerleader challenged.

Dark bistre orbs clashed with light chocolate ones as they glowered at each other, both of them unwilling to back down, the tension between them rising to almost palpable amounts.

Fortunately, before one of them snapped and the silent glaring war turned into something much more dangerous, a new voice intruded the grounds.

"Oi Konoka! Where have you been?"

Konoka grudgingly broke off her gaze as she called out her answer to the rapidly approaching redhead. "Just walking around, Asuna-san.' She smiled at her, her mood instantly switching to something more cheerful making the other twitch in annoyance.

The newcomer skidded to a halt beside them. "Oh hello Sakurazaki." She greeted before turning to her target and grabbing her hand.

"Mou Konoka, we're going to be late for our next class!" Asuna tugged impatiently at the said girl.

Konoka raised an eyebrow at the fretful girl, "Asuna-san, we still have eight minutes left, you know? What's the hurry?"

"We have English next!" The red-head answered as if that sentence explained everything.

And frankly, it did.

"Oh right. Takahata-sensei, isn't it" Konoka nodded in understanding. "I see you still have your crush on him~" she teased lightly.

"Mou! It's not a crush Konoka! He's just a really great teacher! Don't say such stuff in public!" Asuna denied franatically, glancing nervously at Setsuna.

"Hai hai Asuna-chan..." Konoka conceded, letting herself be pulled away. "Well, gotta go~ See you around Four-eyes~!" She waved with faux cheerfulness

"You better get going too, Sakurazaki!" Asuna called out to her as she pulled Konoka away, oblivious to Setsuna's glare.

Setsuna watched the two 'disturbances' walk away and sighed in annoyance. Great. Just great. Her peaceful time was once again destroyed by the infuriating cheerleader.

She yawned and stretched before fixing her glasses. Well, better get to class too.

One look into the classroom made Setsuna groan. She'd forgotten that she was also her classmate in this particular subject. Worse, they were seatmates.

Really now,she longed to find out who on earth made that _seating arrangement from hell_ so that she could send the guy to inferno. Just what had he been thinking, placing the two of them so close?

She took a deep breath before walking unto her seat -which thankfully was beside the window- ignoring the cheerleader's quip about her 'weird' hairstyle.

Her hairstyle isn't actually weird. Just... unusual. She preferred to tie her hair into a sideways ponytail on the left side of her head, leaving her bangs to frame the right. And frankly, it her own opinion, it looks pretty damn awesome thank you very much.

She sat down and stared boredly out of the window, letting her thoughts drift.

Truth be told, there really wasn't any particular reason for her and Konoe's dislike for each other. She wasn't actually sure why but somehow, from the moment they met, the dark haired girl felt that they wouldn't be getting along very well with each other.

Turns out the feeling's mutual. The brunette makes sure to either annoy her at any possible moment or ignore her altogether. And they have different interests so they tend to end up fight over small things. Most of all, they both hate losing to each other. Very much so. Yep. That's probably the reason why they can't go along.

"Sorry I'm late class. I had a meeting with the headmaster and I didn't expect it to be so long." A male voice broke her off from her thoughts.

Asuna immediately stood up, "Ah! You don't have to apologize Takahata-sensei!It's not like it's your fault.." she babbled.

_Kagurazaka Asuna. A somewhat unusual, rash and energetic girl. But despite her loud attitude, she can be pretty nice at times..._. Setsuna thought idly.

Most defining qualities would be her peculiar orange hair, her impulsive behavior, being academically challenged at almost all subjects, tendency to always be late and her heterochromatic eyes. The blue and green combination made the girl even more unusual in her opinion... _Not like I'm one to talk about being unusual_, the girl commented inwardly.

"Oh Asuna-kun. What a surprise. I see you're early today." Takahata Takamichi noted, surprise (and approval) clearly in his voice. "Good job."

_And she definitely has a crush on him_

"Oh, it was nothing sensei." The girl blushed and looked down the floor in embarrassment.

"No. Really. Good job Asuna-kun. Keep it up." The older guy smiled at her.

"H-Hai.." The girl mumbled, slowly plopping back to her seat which was right in front of Konoka.

The cheerleader reached foward, poked her friend the grinned. "Not a crush eh, ASUNA-KUN~?" she whispered playfully, imitating Takahata's voice.

"Konoka!" The heterochromatic girl turned even redder and lightly hit the brunette on the shoulder who only laughed lightly as her friend pouted at her.

Setsuna shook her head the the exchange and returned to her thoughts. Where was she again? Before Takahata entered... Oh right. Konoka

Konoe Konoka, Mahora Academy's very own "princess". Boys fight over her and many of the girls idolize her. She was practically in the top 10 most sought after girls in the campus, despite only being fourteen. Plus,the position of head cheerleader was very much leaning into her favor. It wouldn't be a surprise if she got the position. With her skill, good grades and looks, Konoe would be one hell of a package if she ever became someone's boyfriend.

Setsuna discreetly at her seatmate. Long silky chestnut hair that flowed down to her waist, creamy white skin, hazel colored eyes, soft-looking lips and those baby-ish cheeks that makes her sometime seem so adorable...

She'd have to say that Konoe Konoka was the definiton of cute and sexy mixed together... Oh hell. Did she really think of that? Don't think of such thought Setsuna. That's not nice. Nope. Not nice at all.

She shook her head to derail her thoughts. Konoka isn't really nice, remember? she told herself, recalling the brunette's infuriating other side. Sure, she may be all smiles and rainbows towards others but the girl has been nothing but the devil towards her.

Setsuna turned her attention to what the teacher was saying and caught the end of it,"..work to be submitted by the end of the week."

Ignoring the groans and complains of his students, Takahata Takamichi continued,"I'm requiring you all to write a report about our current topic, with the minimum of 1000 words. Plus," he held up a stack of papers,"you also have to answer these set of questions. I suggest further research to be done in the library after classes or during your free time." He added as he passed the questionnaire.

Takahata smiled, "To make it a bit easier, I decided to make it into a pairwork..." a slight pause and Setsuna strangely felt trepidation rise up her back,"...and your partner will be the one sitting next to you."

A small thump went ignored and unheard in the immediate chatter of the students as the raven-haired girl let her forehead hit the desk. Just what did she do to deserve this?

Beside her, Konoka was having the same thoughts. Wonderful. Just absolutely wonderful. She groaned silently as she buried her face into her hands. Maybe this was karma for teasing Asuna earlier. Yep. Definitely karma.

"Do your best and good luck. Class dismissed."

Setsuna sighed. Well, nothing they can do about it. She raised her head and met the annoyed gaze of the other. "Meet you in the MS Library at four-thirty?" She asked tentatively to the cheerleader who nodded.

"Four-thirty it is."

_Later that day... Mahora's MiddleSchool Library..._

Konoka stared idly at the potted plants that were set outside the library as she leaned against the wall. The cheerleading practice had ended earlier than she expected and so she arrived twenty minutes earlier than the agreed time.

And apparently, so had the kendo club. She watched the normally stoic girl calmly approach. "Konoe." Setsuna greeted keeping her face neutral. Konoka pushed herself off the wall. "Well then, let's get this over with."

Both girls went into the library and immediately headed towards the back where the European Literature was being kept. They grabbed several reference materials and sat down on one of the nearby desks snd began.

They gradually worked through it, miraculously managing to work together without insulting or fighting with each other. Sadly, the peace didn't last once they've reached the questionnaires.

"Okay... First Question: What is your opinion on the European Literature?" Konoka read from the paper.

"I guess they're just fine." Setsuna shrugged and pushed her glasses back to the bridge of her notes. "Some of them are interesting enough but the others make absolutely no sense."

Konoka nodded, "Appropriate answer from a geek like yourself."

Setsuna's eyes narrowed at the quip but ignored the comment. "Next Question: Did you find them hard to understand?" She continued "Well considering that some of them aren't translated and written in English, yeah."

Konoka rolled her eyes at the answer."That'll be because you're an idiot Sakurazaki-san"

"Well I'm so sorry _princess_, but in case you haven't somehow noticed, English ISN'T our native language." Setsuna replied spitefully, right eye starting to twitch.

"Oh please, we're eight graders already four-eyes. We've been learning english since first grade Sakurazaki. Surely, you should have mastered it by now." Konoka asked in a mocking tone

"Well forgive me princess cause I haven't." the raven-haired girl responded as she stood up intending to return the books to their shelves, trying to distract the wandering thought of hitting the cheerleader to see if a punch would make her stop annoying her.

"Because, as I've said, You. Are. An. Idiot." the brunette drawled out as she grabbed the paper and followed her partner.

"Just say the next question will you?" The kendo student muttered, irritably pushing the books to their right place, eager to get this over.

"Okay, okay ." The 'princess' smirked at the other's words. "Next, What so far, is your favorite story/poem from the European Literature? Hmmm... I guess mine's Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow as she looked back. "You mean the one with the forbidden love and the family-war-rivalry- thingy story?"

"Is there any other Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare with a different story? Konoka deadpanned. "Too bad the ending's tragic. The story would have been perfect." she sighed out.

"I think the story's stupid."

Konoka frowned."It's not stupid."

"Yes it is." Setsuna insisted,"They killed themselves because they were idiots. And who the hell would agree to get married to a person they've on a few hours earlier?"

"I think it's romantic. Everybody does. Except you that is."

"Oh please. Romantic? Don't make me laugh. Their lines were so cliché, I'd choke on the attempted 'fluff'"

"That's because your small brain can't handle the concept of true love. It was love at first sight."

"Love at first sight?" The kendo student threw her hands up in exasperation. "It was a masquerade party , princess. A friggin masquerade party! How could 'love at first sight' happen when you're all wearing masks?"

"Such petty things wouldn't matter if the person's your soulmate." Konoka defended hotly

"Soulmates. Riiiiight..." Setsuna repeated sarcastically

"You wouldn't know a damn thing about love Sakurazaki."

"Oh yeah? How can you be so sure of that?"

"First, your a loner. Second, you're an idiot. Third, nobody really likes you. Fourth, you look like some weird geek and lastly, have I told you that you are an idiot?"

"Now look here pri-" Setsuna's rising voice was abruptly cut off as the librarian passed by and gave a stern look. They both looked down at the floor in embarrassment, finally remembering that they were inside a library.

Pleased that the two noisy students finally quieted down, the librarian walked away, footsteps fading in the distance.

I let out a sigh of relief as the old geezer finally went back to wherever he was supposed to be. I shot a look at _four-eyes_ and whispered "I'm blaming you for that."

The 'geek' groaned and rubbed her temples. "Just what is your problem?"

"You." I answered without pause.

Setsuna ran her pale hands through her 'weirdly' tied hair and growled in frustration, "And just why is that so?"

Now that the girl mentioned it, I realized that I actually have no idea why I dislike her so much but I'm certain I'll be able to come up with some reason later.

"Because." I replied simply, flipping my hair of my shoulder.

Setsuna scowled at my response but I ignored it and turned to walk away.

Or atleast tried to.

"Hey I'm not finished with you damn it!" Setsuna leaned forward and grabbed at my hand, pulling me back to face her.

Problem was, I wasn't expecting it.

_And gravity decided to be such a bitch in that moment_

I tripped and lost my balance. In my attempt to regain it, I reached out to the nearest thing beside me. Which turned out to be Sakurazaki. Who didn't really expect me to trip and grab her. And therfore, lost her balance too.

_And gravity was only too happy to do its job._

Closing my eyes, I braced myself for the pain...

..that never came.

Weird.. Since when did the floor become so soft and warm? I opened my eyes to see why the floor got so- Holy. Flying. Turtles. _Is that... Sakurazaki-san..?_

I stared at Setsuna for the first time, seeing her with-out those thick rimmed glasses-which most likely fell off during our tumble- and being up so close was turning my thoughts into something... quite unappropriate.

Without those glasses, Setsuna no longer looked like some geek. _Without those glasses, Setsuna looked oh so charmingly handsome and somehow at the same time, so mouthwateringly beautiful_.

And seeing the usually defiant girl underneath me, being in such a helpless flustered state, wearing that damn adorable blush, was doing very strange things to my hormones.

_She looks so cute and sexy and so... damn kissable. _The hazy thought passed my mind and I unconsciously licked my suddenly dry lips. Wait. I shouldn't be thinking of such. Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts._ Baaaaad thoughts_, I chided my 'malfunctioning' brain

But that small distance between us isn't helping my cracking self-control either. Bad Konoka. Bad Konoka. Badbadbadbadbad-

"Konoka...?"

Hearing that low, husky whisper from those lips was the last straw.

I knew I shouldn't be doing this but heck, I couldn't stop myself anymore from leaning in.

_Oh well. Faulty teenager hormones, I blame you._

Setsuna didn't have any idea on what was happening.

Okay, fine. That was a lie.

She did know that when she grabbed and pulled the other's hand, the 'princess' lost her balance and toppled unto her. Whiiiiiich made her lose her own balance and sent them promptly crashing down to the floor. Wincing from the pain, she opened her eyes and immediately forgot that her back was hurting, froze...

...and developed a blush.

Which anyone would definitely have once one realizes that an amazingly gorgeous face is only inches away from your own.

Sprawled unto her back, Setsuna stared up to the warm and heavenly-scented figure that was on top of her, light surprised eyes turning into intense darkening ones boring into her own, its owner close enough to let her feel the girl's warm breath ghosting over her lips.

Dear god. What a compromising position they were in... A very _very_ compromising position indeed...

Her mind dimly realized that her glasses had fallen off somewhere along the fall and it was probably the thing she could feel digging into her back. Her thoughts were cut short when the strange sensation building in her stomach caused a shiver to run through her body- breath hitching as she watched the other girl lick her lips

"Konoka...?" Setsuna unwittingly whispered, too caught up in those mesmerizing orbs, not even noticing that her voice had gone down several octaves.

And most likely, saying the cheerleader's name without any honorifics,_ in an almost breathless whisper_,did something to the said girl.

Because, said cheerleader cupped her cheek in response and the next thing that happened caught Sakurazaki Setsuna so seriously off-guard.

_So instead of saying what, it should be why this was happening._

Because really, to say that Sakurazaki Setsuna didn't know what was happening is a solemnly huge understatement.

Because she did know for a fact that Konoe Konoka was kissing her. Yep. Konoe Konoka. Kissing. Her. Confusing? Yes. Very much so.

Her eyes widened in shock and instantly closed as she tried to push the brunette away.

And found her hands grabbing at the other girl's shoulders instead as Konoka sucked on her lower lip. And when Konoka ran her tongue across her bottom lip, she instinctively opened her mouth and let her in.

_And everything suddenly turned hotter, so much damn hotter than it had been_ moments_ before and a breathless, traitorous little noise came from her throat, further encouraging the brunette's eagerly roaming hands._

Setsuna knew she shouldn't be responding to, she should be pushing the girl away, should be trying to escape but under that_ kiss_ and those warm _trailing hands_ that were leaving blazing trails of fire on her body; her mind just shut down and she responded with equal vigor, pale hands tangling with brown hair.

Konoka curled a hand behind Setsuna's neck, further deepening the kiss, the other appendage moving to her waist, pressing her body flush against the girl below her, who gasped at the overwhelming sensations...

Then the six o'clock bell suddenly rang, snapping Konoka out of her pleasure-clouded mind. She broke off the kiss, eyes widening in horror at the realization of what she was doing. The realization that she was kissing a girl. Kissing Sakurazaki Setsuna to be more exact._ Sakurazaki Setsuna. Her enemy._

"Oh my god."

"Wha-?" Was all that Setsuna could say- still stuck in the hormonal haze- before Konoka slapped her-HARD- and scrambled to stand up."Oh god. I can't believe this. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." The cheerleader hurriedly grabbed her things and yelled "I HATE YOU!" one last time to a very confused Setsuna before running away.

Setsuna remained lying on the ground trying to recover her memories of what had just stared blankly up the ceiling and touched her stinging cheek. Nothing much was making sense in her brain right now...

"The library's closing in ten minutes, jou-chan. Better get up and leave unless you want to get locked in here till tomorrow."

She slowly turned her blank gaze at the retreating back of the old librarian and blinked.

And blinked some more...

Then her mind finally manage to catch up and her memories clicked into place.

Oh.

_Oh._

_Ohhhhhhh... Shit._

"WHAT. THE. HELL?"

The old librarian looked back to the general direction of the student he found sleeping on the floor and shook his head. "Kids these days..." He muttered before going back to work.

_Gawd, I couldn't stop blushing horribly while I was writing out the last scene_. _It's my first time to write a kissing scene so...detailed... I had to stare at several doujins and poke around fics to have a better idea on how er... 'hormonal lusty teenagers' do ummm... stuff. And so. Weeeeelll? How did it go? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review please~! ouo_


End file.
